


Once again

by acidcrying



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is oblivious, First Post, Gay ASF, M/M, Oneshot, Pretty short shot, fluff?, idfk, it mainly focuses on reddie tbh, oh boi, richie is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcrying/pseuds/acidcrying
Summary: Richie can be talkative but there is one person who can render him speechless just by their looks....Bad at descriptions....





	Once again

Richie tozier was in Love now Richie has never been in love before but he didn’t expect himself to be this whipped for someone especially not his best friend

Eddie Kaspbrak

Now let’s get this straight- (yea right) -Eddie was attractive to Richie at least, he would find himself staring at Eddie any day and hes been so thankful Eddie hasn’t caught him An day if he had caught Richie staring it would be....

Awkward at least

Sometimes Richie would sit on his bed and daydream about Eddie for a while maybe even hours, Richie doesn’t check on the time obviously he’s too caught up in his thoughts......he doesn’t exactly think dirty things of Eddie specifically but he would catch himself thinking about him and Eddie having a make out session

Yep a make out session at 13 years old

Tongues, on laps, the whole Shazam

But lets not get ahead of ourselves shall we, Richie just about blushes every time Eddie is around him, one time Eddie thought Richie was ‘overheating’ and simply just touched his forehead but that only made things worse as his blush had darkened by the movement As of course Eddie was completely and utterly oblivious to richies crush on him as Richie would try to impress him by doing something and most of the time he would either end up making a fool of himself or was beeped

But right now he was cleaning his room for the first this week because Eddie was coming over to do homework or study with him and Richie would always relish the moment whenever Eddie was around or with him and he loved it

He was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard a knock coming from downstairs he shoved his laundry basket in his closet And he practically sprinted down the stairs to see Eddie

“Heya Eds how ya doing come inside” Richie said doing an impression of bills dad

“Don’t call me that” Eddie responded quickly as they headed upstairs towards richies room, Eddie was carrying his backpack because his homework was obviously in it, Richie watched as Eddie pulled out a pencil and his homework

while Richie already had his homework on his ‘desk’ in his room Richie and Eddie would usually have little conversations during these homework days as they would talk about anything on their minds while trying to focus at the task at hand: homework, The duo eventually started multitasking as usual they usually had these homework days because they wanted company

A couple of minutes pass by and Richie finds himself staring at Eddie (again) he looks at his soft looking hair, his dark chocolate eyes he can’t help but drown in them, his lights freckles, his wonderfully tanned skin and also he Is saw sitting by a window which means that the sunlight is hitting eddies skin making it even more pretty if possible Richie could have melted on the spot but he kept it together or at least tryed too

he was still staring at Eddie when the he turns his head as he meets richies eyes

Shit.

They both froze they had never been in a situation like this before

Richie then coughed breaking the silence filling the air then he said one of the most unpredictable things “Sorry” Eddie was shocked sorry? “Sorry for what?” Eddie replied richies blush deepened if that’s even possible “um....for staring at you” he said in embarrassment

Eddie bit his lip Richie was actually staring at him. Then Eddie said without thinking

“I would probably do the same honestly”

Richie perked up. Eddie would do the same???

 

“Oh”

Eddie then stood up looking weirdly confident and walked over to Richie and pecked him on the lips

If Richie wasn’t happy now he was on a whole new planet now

Richie was frozen the love of his life just fucking kissed him .holy shit

Eddie then said “I like you....Richie....more than a friend.”

“Well obviously”

Eddie smacked his shoulder lightly “you ruined the moment idiot” and he pecked his lips again

And that day was one of the best days of Richie Toziers life


End file.
